


Hope it never ends

by anniethemultifandom



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, Rey - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniethemultifandom/pseuds/anniethemultifandom
Summary: This is based of of the song Cornelia Street by Taylor Swift. Enjoy!
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

"Wait, wait, wait. Ben Solo...THE Ben Solo asked you out?!" Rose asked, pacing back and forth. Rey nodded. "He did, yes." Rose squealed. "What are you gonna wear?" Rose asked. "Um..." Rey said. "You don't know, do you?" Rose sighed. Rey shook her head. "Alright..." Rose sighed again and went into Rey's closet, she came out with some options. Eventually, they decided on a simple purple t-shirt, and black jeans, but Rose picked out a belt, necklace, and some heels as to 'fancy it up a bit'. Rose gave a sarcastic "You're welcome." then left. Rey looked at the clock , it was 6:15, she didn't have to meet Ben till 7:00. She turned on an episode of The Office, and after that was over she put on her shoes and coat, got her purse, then was out the door. 

Rey lived in New York City, and had lived there since College. She had attended NYU, then had moved to the city full-time and started her job at Skywalker Industries, that's where she had met Ben. He was a big presence, despite the fact that he was really quiet. His hair was long, and everyday he wore a black button up and khakis. They hadn't talked her first day, he'd only stared at her, silently judging her. It was like that for about a week. One night, though, Rey had to work late, and she needed a key. The boss, Luke Skywalker - Ben's uncle - told her that she couldn't have a key, as she'd only been working there for a week, and you had to work there for a certain amount of time before they could give you a key. Ben offered to stay late as well, he had a key and could lock up. Luke agreed. At first it was awkward, neither of them talking, but then something happened; Ben started talking to her. They talked for hours, even after Rey was done. Around midnight, Ben offered to walk Rey home. The next day, they had lunch together. They continued eating lunch together for about a month. Ben admitted that he hadn't been judging her at first. In fact, he'd been working up the courage to talk to her. Rey loved her lunches with Ben, they became something to look forward to. About a month after they started hanging out, Ben did something that surprised Rey...he asked her out. “Hey, so my cousin has this band, and their playing at The Pyramid this weekend. My mom is making me go, something about ‘family supporting family’, would you maybe...wanna go with me?” She’d accepted the invitation. “You think we could maybe grab dinner first?” He’d asked. She agreed to that, too. They’d decided to meet at Via Carota at 7 o’clock, about an hour and a half before his cousins band went on. That’s where Rey was heading now, and she was nervous. Was this a date? He hadn't actually said it was a date, and more importantly, did Rey want it to be a date? All her worries and doubts added away when she saw Ben. He was wearing a white t-shirt paired with a black button-up, and some jeans. he looked up, and waved. “Hey.” He said as she sat down. “Hey, how are you?” She smiled. He told her about his family, and how they were crazy, and how work was stressing him out. “What about you?” He asked. She shrugged. “Nothing much.” “Ok, well, tell me about your family.” She told him that she didn't know anything about het family. “All I know is my parents left me. I was in and out of foster homes growing up, so I didn't have much of a family. But then I met Rose, she's my best friend. She’s like the sister I always wanted to have.” She stopped, realizing she’d been rambling. “Sorry, I was rambling, wasn't I?” Ben chuckled. “You weren't. But even if you had been, it’s fine.” “So what about you?” “Not much to tell, really. My parents divorced when I was pretty young, and my mom poured her heart and soul into Skywalker. She helped my Uncle design it, but didn't want to be a part of it. But after the divorce, she needed a distraction, so my Uncle let her in. I...don’t talk to my dad much, so I’m not sure what he's up to. I know he lives in Nebraska, but other than that I’m not sure.” Rey nodded. “Family is...” “tough.” He finished. They both chuckled. Just then, the waiter came up and took their orders. Ben got a salad, Rey got spaghetti. They talked while waiting for their food. She learned things about Ben that she hadn't known before, like that he liked to paint, or that he also watched The Office. They discovered that they both liked horror movies, and that they both hated lemonade. After dinner, they took a cab to the bar where his cousin was playing. Rey looked down at their hands, they were inches apart. He looked down too, then up at her. She smiled shyly, and picked up his hand. Hand in hand, they entered the club.

“No offense, but your cousin is not talented.” Rey informed Ben. He laughed. “No, he is not.” They claimed into a cab they had managed to flag down. “Where to?” The driver asked. Ret glanced at Ben, who was looking at her questioningly. “Cornelia Street.” She told the driver. “You live on Cornelia Street?” Ben asked her. She nodded. “I have. For two years, in fact.” She told him. “I moved there after College.” “Where'd you go to College?” He asked. “NYU.” He whistled. “Impressive.” She grinned. “What about you?” “I only went to business school, no College for a Skywalker.” He said. “Oh...” She said. “But it was fun. Not as fun as College was, I’m sure. But still...” She smiled at him. “Honestly? College sucked. He laughed. They talked for the rest of the drive about school, she told him about Rose and how she'd been her roommate. He told her about his friend, Hux and how he had gone to College, and how he'd go to a few parties there. Rey didn't inform him that she had never gone to parties in College. “Here we are.” The driver announced. Ben got out first, and helped her out. “My, what a gentleman you are.” She said, a playful tone in her voice. He chuckled. They walked up the steps in peaceful silence. There are sometimes with a person that silences weren't awkward. Rey was beginning to relieze that it was so with Ben. “Well,” Ben said, “see you Monday?” She nodded. “Thanks for tonight. It was fun.” He smiled . “Of course.” He paused for a moment. “So, how was it?” “How was what?” She asked, confused. “Our first date...did you have fun?” So it had been a date. “I did. Did you?” He nodded. “I did.” Another pause. “Is there a chance there could be another one?” She smiled. “There might be...” He sighed in relief. “Alright, well, I...I’ll see you. Bye, Rey.” He said, walking down the steps. “Bye, Ben.” She said, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! It's a bit of a shorter chapter, cause I'm working on something else and it's been requiring my attention. Chapter three is gonna be super long.

For the first time in Rey’s life she was...happy. Like, truly happy. They hadn't actually confirmed the relationship, but they still had lunch together, and he would come by her desk everyday and talk to her, but there had not been a second date. That didn't bother Rey, she wasn't the type to stared at her phone, waiting for him to call or text. She’d decided long ago that she was not going to be that girl. Besides, she kept herself occupied with Rose and her relationship problems. See, at College, Rose had met the guy named Finn, and, in typical Rose fashion, she instantly fell head over heels for him. Ever since then, she’d been ‘taking it slow’. But it’d been three years, and he still remanded oblivious to her, in Rey’s opinion, obvious hints. Which led to Rose’s dilemma; should she ask him out, or wait for him to ask her out? “Ask him! You don't have to wait for him.” Rey cried one evening. Rose flopped on Rey’s bed. “I know.” “He likes you, Rose. He’s just nervous.” Rose heaved a big sigh. “You're right.” She admitted. She pulled out her phone, typed something, then gave the phone to Rey for approval.

Rose: This weekend...you free?

Rey handed the phone back to Rose, and gave a thumbs up. “That’s good. Casual.” Rose grinned. “I, I can’t believe I did that.” She said. Rey smiled. “I can.” The good thing about Rose was that she was all drama, so if Rey needed a distraction, she helped her be distracted, even if she didn't know she was helping. “So, what about you and Mr. Solo?” Rey asked. “Oh, nothing. We have lunch at work and talk, but that’s it.” Rose groaned. “You’re date was TWO WEEKS AGO!!!” “I’m aware.” Rey said. “So, what, no second date in the works?” Rey shook her head. “Oh, come on!” Rose groaned. Rey laughed. “We’re...taking it slow.” She lied. She didn't actually know what they were doing. “He did say there’d be a second date.” Rey told her friend. “That’s something!” Rose said. “Maybe he’s waiting for you to ask him out?” Rey shook her head. “No. That’s not Ben’s style.” Rose shrugged. “Ask him, that’s my advice.” The convocation was cut short by Finn texting her back. Rose read it, dropped her phone and jumped up. “Oh my gosh, he responded! He said he’s free! He asked why.” She picked her phone up and typed. Rey read it over. 

Rose: Wanna go to see a movie or something?

Rey approved and the text was sent. Rose started pacing back and forth. After a few moments, her phone chimed and she gasped “He said ‘As friends?’ HOW DO I RESPOND TO THAT?!” Rey laughed, reliving their College day when this was their lives, Rey giving Rey guy advice. Just as she was about to say something, he texted again. Rose grinned. “He said, ‘Cause I’d be fine if it was more then that.’ AHHHHHHH” She screamed. She texted back a simple ‘More.’ Then headed home to pick out an outfit. Right after she left, Rey heard her phone chime.

Rose: Talk Ben, be on the same page. That’s the best advice I can give. 

Rey thought for a moment, pondering the advice, then responded.

Rey: Good advice. I’ll talk to him. 

Rey entered the break room at work. It smelled like enchiladas. She walked over to her and Ben’s table and waited for him. She was on Instagram when he finally joined her. “Sorry,” he said, “family stuff. We have a dinner tonight, and I’m helping my mom plan it, she’s...stressed.” “No need to apologize.” She told him. “So, why’s your mom stressed?” Ben looked down. “Cause, um, my dad’s coming.” Rey gasped. “Wh-what?” He glanced up. “I know. He’s finally decided to come back in our lives again.” Rey stared at him in shook. “Wow. How, how long has it been?” “Since I last saw him? Five years.” He told her. “Well, I hope it goes well.” She said. “...Me too.” He sighed. After that, Rey’s break was over, and she had to go. After work, she had a message from Ben. 

Ben: So, this might seem weird, considering we've only been on one date, but would you maybe wanna come tonight? I completely understand if you don't want to, I don't even want to, but it would suck less if you were there. Again, completely understand. I say this with all the love in the world...MY FAMILY IS INSANE. 

Rey chuckled and responded. 

Rey: Well, if it would make the night less sucky, how could I refuse? What should I wear? Don't want to overdress, ya know? 

Ben: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Um, a dress is fine. Dinner starts at 6. 

Rey: Awesome. See you then. 

She set her phone down, and FaceTimed Rose, so she could help her decide what to wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Chapter three is gonna be posted soon, stayed tuned...


	3. Chapter 3

Rose picked out a simple blue dress for Rey to wear, saying it was “Simple yet elegant.” Rey put on the dress and put on mascara for the first time in forever. She also picked out some heels. Putting her shoes on and grabbing her purse, she was our the door.

He was waiting for her outside. “You look nice.” he complimented her. “Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself.” She smiled. “Now, as I’ve said before, my family is insane. Just thought I’d warn you...again.” Rey chuckled. “It’s fine, I enjoy some drama.” With that, that entered the house. It was huge. “...Wow.” She said. “This is an amazing house. You grew up here?”’ Ben nodded. “Amazing.” Suddenly, a woman appeared. “Ben!” She cried. “Hey, mom.” Ben said, hugging his mom. “...And who is this?” Ben’s mom asked. “I’m Rey, I work with Ben at Skywalker.” Rey informed her. “Wonderful! I’m Leia. It’s nice to meet you, Rey, so glad you could join us!” “Glad to be here.” Rey smiled. “So, mom, is...he here yet?” Ben asked, changing the subject. “Not yet.” Leia said. At the mention of Ben’s dad, Rey could feel tension rise. Leia looked down, Ben’s fist clenched. “It smells amazing in here, what’d you make for dinner?” Rey asked Leia, desperately trying to change to subject. “I thought we’d have spaghetti tonight.” Leia smiled. “That sounds amazing.” Rey gasped. “Yeah, sounds awesome, mom.” Ben said. ‘Well, you're father will get here when he gets here,” Leia sighed, “we shouldn't starve. Let’s go have drinks and appetizers.” Leia led them into the dining room. “Oh, I forgot to get ice. One sec...” She left the room. Ben chuckled. “What?” Rey asked, was he laughing at her? “My dad hates spaghetti.” he told her. Rey busted out laughing.

Ben’s dad showed up not long after. Rey stood to the side, letting the reunion take place. “Son.” Ben’s dad, Han said. “Hey, dad.” Ben said shaking Han’s hand. Ben seemed tense. Han and Leia had a brief greeting, then Han looked at Rey, surprised. “Have we met?” Rey shook her head. “No, we have not. I’m Rey, it’s nice to meet you.” “Right back at ya.” Ben glanced at Rey. After that, they sat down for dinner. Rey couldn't help but notice that Han looked at his plate of spaghetti in disgust. Ben placed at Rey, they shared a secret smile. “So, Ben, hows Skywalker Industries? They have enough of you yet?” Han asked. “Not yet.” Ben chuckled. “Actually, they're wanting to promote me, you know, Luke’s planning on retiring, and he wants me to take over.” “Wow,” Han said, dropping his fork, “Ben, that’s awesome.” Rey said. “I’m very proud of him.” Leia beamed. Rey smiled, why hadn't she known that? The rest of dinner was quiet...until desert. “So, what’s going on between you two?” Han asked Ben and Rey. Ben looked at Rey. “Han!’ Leia muttered. “Um, we’re friends.” Rey said. “Yeah.” Ben agreed. Han rolled his eyes. “Sure.” he muttered. Leia chuckled. Rey glanced at Ben, blushing. The rest of the evening was smalltalk, Ben didn't say a word, not to Rey, not to Leia, and not to Han.

Ben took Rey home. “So, how’d you think went?” She asked. “Fine.” He said, looking out the window, obviously lost in thought. “Good.” She smiled. “Was it weird that I invited you?” He asked, looking at her. “Um, I didn't think so, why?” “Well, my dad asked if we were dating, and I don't know a lot about dating, but I know you're not supposed to meet the family until at least three dates, and we've only been on one date.” He sighed. “Ben, it’s fine.” She reassured him. “I had an amazing time tonight. I’ve never had a family, so it was fun. Thanks for inviting me.” She smiled at him. “...Do you think we could meet up this weekend?” He asked. “Yeah, I’m free. What do you have in mind?” She replied. “You’ll see this weekend.” He smirked. 

Later, Rose called to see how the dinner went. Rey told her everything. "Then he asked me if we could hang out this weekend." Rey finished. "Oh, Rey, he is so into you!" Rose squealed. "I'mont so sure." Rey said. "Why? What happened?" Rose asked. "Nothing, it's just...when his dad asked if we were dating, he seemed almost, I don't know, embarrassed. And he keeps postponing our second date." "I don't know, Rey. But just give it time. He did ask to hang out this weekend, that's something." 'I guess." Rey sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I haven't posted in forever! Well...hello, everyone! For an explanation on my inactiveness, check out my timber post. My username is @anniethemultifandom.

Rey awoke and gasped. "No, no, no..." She moaned. Her throat hurt, her nose burned, and her head felt as though someone had hit it with a hammer repeatedly. "Why today?!" She wondered aloud. It was Saturday, she was supposed to meet Ben today. She looked at her phone. 9:17. She opened up her messages and texted Ben. 

Rey: Hey, Ben! So, bad news...I have a cold. 

He messaged back at 10:00.

Ben: Oh no! You still wanna meet today? Completely understand if you don't.

Rey: Honestly I feel horrible. Reschedule?

Ben: I'm free next weekend. Is then good?

Rey: Perfect. See you then:) 

She sighed and put her phone down. She made some coffee and toast and got some medicine. Sitting down, she opened her phone and opened Instagram. After breakfast, she plopped down on the couch and started a Gilmore Girls rerun. It was right after Rory met Dean, Rey heard a knock at the door. She got her robe, made sure she was semi presentable and opened the door. "Ben!" She gasped. "Surprise." He smiled. "Wh-what?" She stammered. "I made you this get well soon basket. I had to ask Rose what candy you like. Sour gummy worms, right?" He asked. She nodded. "My favorite." She whispered. Her throat hurt to bad to speak above a whisper. "Wanna come in?" She asked, stepping aside. He nodded and entered the apartment. "I've never seen inside before." He said. "What do you think?" She asked. He looked around at the room, which had so many plants, a old couch, a TV, and pictures of Rey with her friends. "I like it." he said, looking at her. He turned to the TV where the Gilmore Girls theme song was playing. "What show is this?" "Gilmore Girls." She informed him. "You like it?" He asked. "My favorite." She nodded. He sat down. "Can I watch?" She smiled. "Of course." She said. She grabbed her candy and joined him on the couch. "Who's that?" "That's Dean. He's Rory's boyfriend." "Who's Rory?" He asked. "That's Rory." She told him, pointing at a 16 year old Rory. He was quiet after that. It was nice, sitting there together. Just watching TV. She offered him sour gummy worm and laughed as she watched him eat them. "How do you like those?!" He cried. "I just do." She said in a raspy voice. "Do you medicine?" He asked. "I can get them." She said, standing. 'No, no! I'll get them." 'Ben, it's fine. I-" "Please, let me get medicine for you." He said, a pleading look in his eyes. She sighed and allowed him to get her medicine. They watched two more episodes of Gilmore Girls. Ben decided that he was team Jess, he hated Dean, and tolerated Logan. Rey couldn't hide the smile on her face. She had never been this happy. She didn't know if you're supposed to be this happy while you're sick, but she was. Rey didn't know when she fell asleep, but she awoken by Ben's phone ringing. "Ugh." He groaned. He stood and answered the phone. "Hello?" He said. It was obvious that something was wrong. "No, but...oh, alright, I'm on my way." he sighed. "Be there in ten." He said. "Love you, too, mom." Her said, hanging up. "Everything ok?" Rey asked. "Yeah. My mom needs me to pick something up, that's all. You mind if I go?" "Of course." She said standing. "Thanks for coming. I really appreciate it." She smiled. "I would hug you, but I'll be honest, I smell horrible." She admitted. Ben chuckled. "Raincheck." he said. She agreed. "Bye, Rey." he smiled. "Bye, Ben." She said, closing the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS!!!! I'm so so so sorry I haven't posted lately! Things have been crazy...but I'm back and am (hopefully) finishing this fic soon...because I may or may not have another dic in the works...

Rey didn't see Ben at all after that, not even at work. He wasn't returning her calls or texts. Rey was beginning to worry. About a week after she saw Ben last, she decided to ask Luke. "Hey, Mr. Skywalker?" She asked, knocking on his door. "Come in." He called. She opened the door and saw Luke Skywalker standing before her. He was standing in front of bulletin board. "Rey, right?" He asked, returning to his desk. Rey nodded. "Well, Rey, what can I do for you?" "I was just wondering if Ben's ok?" "Of course he is. Why wouldn't he be?" "I just haven't seen or heard from him in awhile, that's all." Luke nodded. "If you wanted to check, you go to his apartment." He offered. "But I'm not sure. I know he's alive, he's called his mom, that's all I know." Rey stood. "That you, Mr. Skywalker." "No problem. And do me a favor, would you?" "Sure. What can I do for you?" She asks,d assuming he wanted a coffee for something. "When you see Ben, could you tell him to get his crap together? They really need him in California next week, and he hasn't even called them." Rey stopped cold. California?

"Wait, he's moving to California and hasn't told you?!" Rose asked over the phone. "Yep. I'm heading over now to figure out what exactly's happening." Rey confirmed. "Well, let me know what happens." "Call you later." Rey agreed. They said goodbye, and Rey hung up just as she arrived at Ben's apartment. Luckily she had gotten his address from his friend Hux. She knocked on the door for awhile. "Ben? It's me, Rey. Open up, please!" He opened the door after that. If she'd not been staring at his apartment door, she wouldn't have recognized him. He was wearing an A Day to Remember shirt, his air looked like it hands been brushed in a week, he was wearing glasses. "What's up?" He said "What's up? What's up?! Ben, I had to figure out from your uncle that you're moving! Your UNCLE, Ben!" Ben sighed and turned away. "Ben, did you not hear me? You have a lot to answer for!" He sighed. "I'm sorry." He said. She was about to speak when he interrupted him. "The reason I didn't tell you was because...I'm scared. I don't want to move. I want to stay here with you, and...I, I-" "I understand, Ben, you could've told me! I mean, we're..." she was about to say dating, but she felt it wasn't the time. "We could've figured it out, I mean we are..." she waited for him to say dating, for him to finish the sentence for her. She pictured their future together, she'd visit him in California, they'd go to Santa Monica Pier, maybe Disneyland. He'd visit her in New York, they'd spend every second they had together, maybe visit with Hux, Rose, and their friends. But, as the seconds ticked away and he didn't finish her sentence, she felt her hopes for them fade away. He didn't want her, he didn't want the visits. "I, I have to go." She said. "Oh, and your uncle says you need to get your crap together." She said, turning to leave. "Rey, I-" she didn't hear what he was saying, she was running away, tears streaming down her cheeks. She took out her phone and called Rose. "Rey?" Rose answered. "Meet me at my apartment." She started. "Huh?" Rose asked, confused. "I'm ordering a pizza. Please come over." Rey said, holding back a sob. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Be on the look out for chapter two very soon...


End file.
